That Just Won't Do
by cinemascope
Summary: Velma gets the boys ready for the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant because every little thing, such as their suits, had to be perfect… especially her daughter’s partner. VelmaxLink ONESHOT First fic like this... PLEASE REVIEW!


Velma von Tussle was calling in the Council boys to make sure their Miss Teenage Hairspray suits fit them. Everyone was dreading going in because there was something about an angry von Tussle that made a guy never want to be in a room with the only exit locked. Fender was sprinting out of her office as fast as his feet were carrying him just as a shrill voice screamed "Link!" Link got up, re-sprayed his hair and winked at his reflection. Then laughed after seeing Fender's reaction…. "Hey, come on it can't be that bad!"

Fender re-adjusted his suit coat, "says the guy dating her daughter?" He raised his eye brows suspiciously, "take care of yourself, man." Link rolled his eyes and pushed Fender out of the way. Link walked in, a little apprehensive about Fender's warning, only to find Velma, drinking coffee and sneering angrily.

"Well it took you long enough! I mean for Christ's sake no wonder Amber's been complaining about you lately!" Link was a little pissed at this, so he made one misjudgment, but now he was focused on Amber. Velma walked around him, looking him up and down, which was a little strange for Link because this was his girl's mother… but hey that's show business.

"No no, Mr. Larkin, those just won't do." She grabbed black slacks and a white suit coat and practically threw them at him. "Change." She nodded to her bathroom door. Link went in the bathroom and carefully put on the ironed clothes. Within 3 minutes, he was reentering the office and he winked in the mirror, judging his appearance.

Velma snapped her fingers and Link reluctantly approached her. She walked around him seemingly satisfied but then she tugged unexpectedly at his pants' waistline and briefly massaged a little south of there, making Link squirm uncomfortably. "Too big" The next thing he knew, he was back in her bathroom, a little scared and a little aroused… that was what scared him. These pants weren't as easy to put on, especially in his sexual area, but he figured he'd at least need to show her before he could try a new pair.

Velma walked around inspecting every inch and then with a sinister grin smiled and looked down at the currently bulging area. "Oh no, Mr. Larkin…" she shook her head with a glint in her eyes. "not these either, although these are – a – little" she stopped thoroughly massaging him "smaller." Link groaned, and although Velma knew the reason why she pretended it was out of annoyance and said with mock annoyance: "Well change them!" He grabbed the pants on the hanger between the current hanger and the oversized jeans and began heading toward the bathroom. "Oh, Mr. Larkin? The shirt and jacket fit you, remove them now." She said grinning mischievously. Link nodded and kept on walking to the bathroom. "Well just change here!"

Link looked uncertainly at her, and then did as he was told. He removed the shirt, tie, suspenders, and suit coat, revealing his toned body; next was the nervous sliding down of his pants, but knowing how wrong this felt, he clearly admitted, "I can't."

Velma was enjoying this game. "Oh I'm sure you can, Mr. Larkin, you see your dick is not that large, unless it becomes an erection." She breathed seductively. What she did next was totally unpredictable. She was on her knees, slowly teasing Link by pulling his pants down with her teeth. Once they were at his ankles she said, "there… next pair please." But before she could look away, Link who was only in his boxers pounced on her, knocking her onto her desk, and knocking off the few knick knacks currently occupying the space there… Link could put that to better use. He began making out with her, and he wanted to have his way with her, cause her to have an orgasm, and cry his name in a heated moment of passion.

As he moved his mouth from hers to her neck, he began nibbling slowly and she breathed "Impressive, Link" and looked at him with wanton eyes "very well then." Link's eagerness got the better of him as he tore through her red dress, causing her to laugh and mutter something about an inexperienced youth. "Mrs. Von Tussle" he whispered seductively, "please wait till the end of this little game for comments… or thank-you's."

Velma raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise, taking off her bra and laid back on her desk… "Fuck me, Mr. Larkin"

Link took a page out of her book and removed her panties with his teeth. She had a sharp intake of breath at this choice and he moaned at the site of her sex. Then Link lowered his face between her widely parted thighs and began. He was unsure of what to do first, so he just flicked his tongue on a sensitive nub and her abdomen tensed and she screamed. Link smiled into her and then he licked the whole pink area and bit down, causing her to scream his name in the shrillest way he'd ever heard it before, and he loved it.

All the council boys heard this and looked at each other with fear and uncertainty. Brad said, "We all know Link screwed up!" Fender added, "Yeah Velma's probably gonna kill the kid!" And the boys laughed along although they could not be any farther from the truth.

END


End file.
